Spontaneous Events
by Hanaryme
Summary: Murder, strippers, smut, maths- Who knows what could happen in this story! Alfred the football team captain decides to follow Arthur Kirkland, school president one evening and it all leads to a series of spontaneous and insane events. USUK. Warning: Smut, fluff, violence, M-preg... Oh bloody hell just expect the whole lot!
1. Chapter 1

**Well here's the first chapter of this collab I mentioned. Honestly, I have no clue where this fan-fiction will go, I just trust Abbie to not make it's entirely crazy, well I hope you enjoy it, I'm really proud of this chapter! I don't own Hetalia (Yet). And I'll tell you now, this chapter is written by me, and the next is written by Martini1x**

* * *

Alfred Jones was the typical school jock, tall, big built, unnaturally handsome, loved by girls, feared by nerds. Little did they know that the captain of the football team had a secret crush on another, one that could perhaps ruin his reputation or boost the other's. He sighed, looking down at the floor beneath him; it was afterschool which meant he had to go to practice. He tried to ignore the eyes belonging to girls, watching his every moment as he headed to the changing rooms. As he entered he was met with his friends, Mathias and Gilbert.

"Late as always, aren't you?" Mathias laughed, still leaning on the lockers behind him. "Coach is gonna be real mad, this is this 5th time in a row"

"Being told off is the worst. You should be more punctual and awesome like me!" Gilbert said, a grin appearing on his face when he mentioned himself.

"No way he'll be mad, he knows he needs me!" the American dismissed, he opened his locker, containing his kit, and began to get changed, a set of toned abs revealed when his changed from his shirt...

"Whoa! Have you been working out?" Gilbert asked, gazing at the sight. Alfred's face reddened, as he swiftly placed his other T-shirt on.

"Oh my god, dude, you can't just look at another guy like that!" Alfred rushed the words out of his mouth, Gilbert raised his hands.

"No homo, I was just asking"

"Sure, you keep telling yourself that. Rumours are goin' round that you like Mattie~" Mathias teased, this rumour caught Alfred's attention, he then proceeded to give Gilbert a funny look.

"Dude, not cool." Alfred commented with a straight face.

"How many times does the awesome me have to tell you guys? I do-"

"Beilschmidt! Kohler! Jones! Get your arses out of there and come and practice!" The coach approached the teens, anger displayed clearly in his face.

"Sorry sir..." The trio responded before leaving the room.

* * *

After an hour and a half of running round the field, throwing, tackling and scoring, practice was finally over. Feliciano and Lovino, who despite their size can play football really well, Gilbert, Heracles and Alfred, were all discussing the start of the season and the tactics they should use.

"Well anyway, now that's over and done with. Do you all want a ride home with me and fratello?" the happier twin asked the group.

"Sure, all of Coach's nagging took the energy of me, I need to rest to get back my awesomeness" Gilbert replied, Heracles huffed in acceptance. The four turned to the American, awaiting his answer.

"No thanks, dude. I forgot something in my locker and I need to go get it." Alfred excused.

"Well we could always wait for you...I guess." Lovino offered.

"Still nope, I feel like walking home anyway" Alfred stood up, and began to walk back into the main building, he walked up the stairs and towards his locker, but he paused when he noticed one of the rooms was still filled with light. Who would seriously be here at this time? Thought the American, he peered in through the small area of glass in the door, nosing to see who was still inside. It had been no other person but the School's president, Arthur Kirkland. He was seated at his desk, filling in some paper as it seemed. His emerald eyes scrolled through the pages before his smooth pale hands went to scribble on it. His bushy eyebrows which were a different colour to his flaxen hair furrowed in frustration. The British student had a reputation for having pride in his position and in the school, and acted upon anything which would jeopardize the school's peace, to which he was disliked by most for it. But this didn't bother the American, ever since Arthur stood up for him in the first year for being accused for something he didn't do but unfortunately both ended up in detention for it, he always thought Arthur was like his guardian angel or something. Alfred continued to watch the Brit work, his gaze fixated on the chair. Until suddenly the person who was on it disappeared, the door had opened, which scared the American, who thought it was a ghost, causing him for stumble backwards onto his butt. This then also scared the Brit, who didn't expect anybody on the other side.

"Bloody hell Jones, why are you in school so late and why are you outside the council's room?" the Brit questioned.

"Well I err... I was going to get some stuff out of my locker and well...yeah." Alfred replied awkwardly, not quite sure how to get out of this alive.

"Last time I checked your locker is not in this room, now hurry up, I have somewhere to be" He closed his eyes and sighed, before walking past Alfred as if he wasn't there anymore.

* * *

Now usually the American knew better than to stick his nose where it doesn't belong however, this was a special case, one involving his crush at that. Making sure he wasn't caught, hiding behind lockers, corners and staying a safe distance, he followed the president out of school and beyond, he noticed that Arthur carried a case which had a lock on it, and he wondered what could be inside, not being able to resist the temptation to find out, he continued to stalk his prey. He knew what he was doing was so very wrong yet he couldn't help but to think how right it could be. Arthur suddenly turned, and went into an alleyway, and Alfred's 'hero senses' were tingling, Alfred accepted he wasn't the smartest guy in the world, but even he knew what happens in alleyways: drugs, underage drinking, rape... The American sped up slightly to make sure Arthur wasn't going to be attacked or even worse... He noticed that Arthur went into a building, after talking with a guy clothed in black, with sun glasses balancing on his nose. A bouncer? Alfred's suspicions that Arthur wasn't who he seems peaked to a whole new level; though he knew there was no chance of getting past the large guy. Turning around, he went through the entrance which was connected to the same building and was greeted by a blonde haired male, who at first glances could be suspected as a girl, if you didn't notice the hair on his chin.

"Bonjour, are you here for the show tonight? Or just here for a drink?" He spoke in a thick French accent, almost hard to understand the words flowing from his lips.

"Uh... I'm kind of here for both." The American lied, rubbing his neck.

"Of course! What fun is there in a show without any fine wine, straight from my country~" he cheered. "The door to the right then, monsieur..." he waved his hands towards the mahogany door, and opened it for Alfred, he stepped through and saw a stage, surrounded by round tables with creepy men and young women sitting around them. Alfred automatically sat at the nearest empty table he could see. But eventually that solidarity was ruined when another male sat at the table.

"Ah- I hope you don't mind me sitting with you, well I didn't really have a choice aru~ it was either you or that guy..." The Chinese male, who looks too young to legally be here, pointed towards a huge guy wearing a thick coat and a long scarf, who was staring at the poor man.

"It's fine dude..." Alfred sighed, he didn't really mind the company, he just really wanted to know what he's about to watch, and where Arthur went. Music suddenly blasted through the speakers around the hall and the French guy reappeared on stage, he began giving an introduction to the show however, Alfred's attention was drawn to the Chinese man calling him.

"I'm Yao by the way, Yao Wang aru~" He raised his hand expecting the American to shake it, to which the American did so.

"I'm Alfred, but just call me Al" he gave Yao a light smile.

"I heard the Britannia Angel with be dancing for us today!" Yao stated.

"Britannia Angel?" Alfred asked.

"Yeah, aru. He's the best dancer they've got rumours are that he's just a senior in high-school but because he's so popular Francis up there can't bring himself to fire the guy" he explained. The two noticed Francis had ceased his introduction and a couple of men walked on stage, one had blonde spiky hair and green unreadable eyes, another had a bigger build, tanned skin and green eyes and one had blonde hair slicked back and striking blue eyes, he was the more muscular of the group. Much to the Americans horror they began to dance rather...erotically, until removing some items of clothes. Alfred had decided before they were pretty much naked that he needed a break.

"Save my seat dude, just going to the restroom" he excused.

"I'll try aru" Yao responded. Alfred stepped into the restroom, and splashed his face with cold water, after a couple of minutes of trying to put his act together again, he heard a change of song, and he walked out and sat back in his place.

"This is it, he's coming on now!" Yao said excitedly before he focused fully on the stage in front, Alfred followed suit he gazed at the stage waiting for this so called 'angel' to reveal himself. Somebody emerged from the curtains, Alfred shifted his gaze upwards to see a figure dressed in just a toga and a set of wings, he continued to scroll his eyes higher until he saw the face of the body's owner...

"Holy shit" Was all the American could get out. He never expected THE strictest, uptight and shy president of the school to be a part-time stripper.

"I know, quite a sight, isn't he?" Yao said. Alfred went into overload, not being able to process this. But he still maintained his view on the Brit, watching him dance and strip shamelessly yet so graceful and beautifully. The green eyes belonging to the Brit met Alfred's cyan. And an unusual expression flashed across Arthur's face for just a second, before he continued with his dance. Once the song had ended, the manager, Francis appeared once more on stage to announce the show was over and everybody left the room. Alfred was the last to leave, shock still plastered on his face. He tried to figure out where he was in the town, not really paying attention when he followed Arthur here, until a thin hand grabbed his shirt collar and pushed him against the wall...

"You bastard, what are you bloody doing here?! How did you find me?" Arthur growled.

"I never really stopped following you."

"Ever heard the saying 'curiosity killed the cat'?" Alfred nodded "Well lucky for you that I don't hate you else I'd make your life hell." He hissed.

"Look I'm really sorry it's just that I was interested about knowing more about you because we never get to talk or hang out" The American rushed out, his face red, he wasn't quite sure if that was counted as a confession or not.

"Well next time how about just asking me, git." The Brit brought his lips to the American's "See you later, Alfred~" Arthur said slipping a piece of paper with his number on it down the American's boxers, and then he walked down the street. Alfred's knees turned to jelly and buckled beneath him, his face crimson red: not only did he survive that but he also was kissed by Arthur. Alfred felt scared yet so happy at the same time, a small smile brought to his lips as he stood back up and began to figure out where he was...

* * *

**Mathias is Denmark for those who didn't know, and the other strippers are: Netherlands, Spain and Germany. Your turn, Abbie... ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Hi! It's Martini1x! XP Obviously I don't own Hetalia and Hanaryme should've checked it for spelling errors also so if there are any you can blame her XD Hope you enjoy my chapter 2!" **

**Me: Don't blame me for anything weird, heck, I haven't even read this myself yet. Sorry for the delay, Abbie's lazy :P**

* * *

Alfred stumbled in through his parent's front door exhausted after wondering around all night. He'd been a little bit lost to say the least and completely smitten with Arthur's advances even if he wouldn't admit it to himself. By the time he'd decided to pay attention to his situation, Arthur had gone. Leaving him in the middle of nowhere... with nobody to follow home... Not exactly his best plan. As he shut the door behind him and tiredly plonked himself down on the sofa, his mom came down the stairs. Commending him for getting out of bed on time to school before briskly pushing him out the front door once again. Before Alfred knew it he was zombie walking his way to school, struggling to stay awake as he clumsily stepped along the sidewalk to the school gates.

* * *

Alfred opened his eyes to see bright lights all around him, but not club lights, white lights, like nothing he'd ever seen before. He stood up and almost fell over due to the soft, springy substance he was walking on. Restoring his balance he looked down to see clouds beneath him and brown, leather sandals on his feet rather than his regular sneakers. Alfred then gasped and almost fell over again at the sight of his unusual clothes. A white toga, similar to the one Arthur had worn but slightly longer, was now covering his otherwise naked body. Alfred's cheeks reddened slightly at this, despite there being no one around and his hands rushed to the outfit to attempt to keep it down past his knees. He blushed further as a snigger sounded from behind him. He quickly turned around to see Arthur standing there on a slightly higher cloud in a more revealing version of his own outfit, along with a halo floating above his head and a pair of wings on his back. He stood giggling as Alfred quickly let go of the toga and stood up straight; struggling to make himself look composed due to the fact he now had company. As he looked up at Arthur, Arthur stopped giggling and blushed, putting his hands up to his mouth and looking down as his face became pink with embarrassment. Alfred had to restrain himself from jumping up to Arthur and flooring him right there and then for looking so god damn adorable. He could see why they called him the Britannia Angel. As Alfred thought this, Arthur's wings began to flutter, and he descended and hovered gently in the air above Alfred. Leaning down and cupping the American's chin in one hand, Alfred closed his eyes and leaned upwards, he could feel Arthur's breath on his lips, millimetres from his own when-

"Psssssstt, Al" Alfred groaned subconsciously as someone shook him in his sleep. Busy in his dream world with the Britannia angel.

"Al~" The voice shook him more as he tried to shake of their hand in return.

"Alfie~" The voice getting louder as Alfred attempted to knock them off a little more violently, trying to return to Arthur as he began to fly away.

"Arthur, come back" Alfred whined out loud, beginning to stir as he could hear giggles around him.

"Well, Alfred, I think that might be a problem. Considering there isn't an Arthur in this class". Alfred woke up to the students around him giggling as the teacher looked at him with a frown.

"Sleeping in class again Alfred? That's a detention after school" Alfred sighed

"Sorry Mr Edelstein" as the class continued to giggle around him. He looked at Feliciano to his right, the suspect who'd been shaking him, who gave him an apologetic look and a shrug before looking back to the front of the class with his usual cheerful expression. His elder brother Lovino sniggering at Alfred from the chair behind, Alfred bobbed his tough out at the Italian before putting his head back on the desk and praying class would be over soon, so he could go find Arthur; although, he had no idea what he'd say to him when he saw him. He wondered about this until class ended and he was forced to stay back afterwards, he knew the coach of the football team would be mad at him for not showing up again, yet he doubted he would be any good anyway in this sleepy state. When detention was finally over he headed over there nonetheless only to find everyone packing up to go as he got there.

"Late again, Al? Better hide, coach will be on the lookout for you" Prussia sniggered as Alfred entered the locker room.

"Edelstein kept me for detention, little I could do about it" Alfred complained in reply.

"Hey guys, is this bag one of yours?" Mathias lifted up a black duffel bag from the bench.

"Nah, why would it be mine I didn't have PE today the other class d-…" Alfred trailed off as he realised who owned the bag,

"Obviously it's not awesome enough to be mine" Gilbert commented beginning to unzip it curiously. Alfred darted forward and grabbed it before he could glance at any of the contents inside.

"Dude, I thought you said it wasn't your bag?"

"I was wrong, it is mine really. Erm… I should go hide from coach then. Cya guys!" Alfred quickly blurted out before running from the locker room, leaving Mathias and Gilbert to shrug it off in confusion. As Alfred slowed to a jog and stopped round the corner, he unzipped the bag and peeked inside. His eyes widened as he recognized the outfit tucked within, the white toga and wings, no doubting it was Arthur's bag now. Alfred wiped his brow, thank god he'd got to the bag before Gilbert or Mathias had seen the contents. Now all he had to do was get it back to Arthur. He zipped the bag back up as he slid his hands into his back pockets in thought, How could he get to Arthur? As he did this he felt an object that wasn't exactly meant to be there…He looked left and right to check if anyone was around before slipping his hand down the back of his boxers to quickly get the object. He held it in front of his face, a piece of card? Alfred gasped, mentally slapping himself for forgetting that Arthur had slipped it down there the day before. He looked it over, curious as to what it was, only to discover a number written roughly on it, along with a… sensual silhouette and a name 'The Nuthouse'. Alfred almost laughed at this, also thinking how stupid he was for missing the name of the club the previous day and not deducing what it was before he'd entered. Grabbing his phone from his pocket he dialed the number, hoping that Arthur would answer.

"Come on, pick up, pick up" He mumbled as the dial tone sounded in his ears. Alfred groaned and tried again; to no response. Of course, he was probably at work right now…

"Urgh" Alfred sighed, just when he thought he'd found the solution. Then he noticed movement in the corner of his eye, he turned his head to see a bulky figure coming in through the front of the school. At first he ignored him and continued with thinking about how to get to Arthur's club before he realized he recognized that face… He looked up again as the figure carried on walking down the hall. Alfred turned and jogged a little so he could walk closer to the person and get a better look at them, the blond hair, blue eyes… It had to be him, right? But what was he doing here? And how could Alfred just go up to him and ask him where a strip club was? This was his only other solution though… Alfred made up his mind and before he could second guess it he quickened his pace to get closer to the figure and tapped him on the shoulder. The figure turned around, his build and height making the buff American look small in comparison, but Alfred fearlessly came out with the question.

"Hey, do you work at-"Alfred paused as he picked out the card again from his pocket and attempted to prevent a blush covering his cheeks as he repeated the name to the man In front of him; who was... looking at him expectantly. "The… Nuthouse". There was an awkward pause between the two as the taller looked surprised at what Alfred had asked him, blushing slightly himself before looking around to see if anyone else was there.

"Ja, and what of it" his voice accompanied by a thick German accent as he gave a menacing look to the high schooler.

"I just wanted to know the address dude, I don't want any trouble". Alfred put his hands up to show he didn't want to cause a fuss; though he couldn't put his finger on it… the German accent seemed familiar…

"Hey, you're not related to-" Alfred was interrupted as the just the guy he was thinking of walked into the corridor.

"Brüder, you two know each other?" Gilbert walked in and questioned the two, just as Alfred was about to reply the blonde German spoke up

"Nein, he just bumped into me now and asked me if I was related to you as we're so alike; we haven't met anywhere before" Giving Alfred a glare that told him to 'shut up and don't mention the strip club' as best a look could as Gilbert glanced at him as if he didn't believe him.

"Well anyway" Gilbert chirped up; not questioning his brother's weird reply. "Alfred, this is Ludwig, my Brüder". Alfred nodded and held his hand out to shake Ludwig's.

"Nice to meet you" The blond of the two German's took it and shook it firmly.

"Ja, you two… anyway Brudder, we should be going now"

"Right, then let's go! I'll cya round Alfred!" Gilbert waved and jogged down the corridor. As Ludwig made to follow him Alfred grabbed at his sleeve,

"Erm, the address?" Ludwig leaned forward to Alfred who leaned back a little in anxiety, but realised this was unnecessary when the other male reached down to the card in his hand and turned it over, showing Alfred the address printed in pink on the opposite side. Ludwig then turned and swiftly followed his brother as Alfred face palmed for his stupidity before heading out the school and heading to the address written on the card.

Alfred walked up to the club, opting for the side entrance where he guessed the dancers entered, only to be stopped by a smiling male with silvery hair and a long scarf wrapped around his neck.

"Da? Can I help you?" The Russian stepped between the American and the door intimidatingly.

"Um, I wanted to see Arthur? Well… the Britannia Angel I guess" Alfred replied, mumbling a little as the bouncer smiled down at him.

"And you think I'd just let you in, da?"

"Um, well…" Alfred had to admit he hadn't thought this far, he began thinking of a way he could get the bouncer to let him in when the door was swung open from the inside, revealing Arthur huffing and puffing, clearly in a rush. When a voice echoed from inside

"You better get your costume quick Artie, you've gotta be on soon"

"Don't You Think I Know That, Git!" Arthur shouted in return before looking forward and glancing at Alfred in front of him.

"What are you doing at this entrance Idiot?!"

"Well… "Alfred replied lifting up Arthur's bag."You left this behind at school". Arthur's eyes widened as he saw what was in Alfred's hand before dragging him in through the corridor and into his dressing room. "Whoa, Dude slow down!" Alfred was practically thrown into the room as Arthur shut the door behind him and snatched the bag from Alfred's hand. Burying through it, he removed the costume and sighed in relief before tearing off his clothes in a rush to get ready for the show.

"Erm, so, I'll just be going then I guess…" Alfred edged towards the door before Arthur could get fully naked in front of him.

"Don't even think about it!" Arthur turned, just in his boxers, grabbing Alfred and pushing him into a chair in the corner of the room. Arthur continued to hurriedly undress, although Alfred tried. He couldn't keep his eyes from taking a glance at the slender lines of Arthur's back, or the curves of his hips, or the… Alfred blushed and looked away as he realized he was staring as Arthur removed his boxers and quickly slipped his toga on top; Smirking at Alfred's shyness before finishing up his outfit and making for the door.

"Stay here until I get back", he practically commanded before leaving Alfred in the room on his own. Alfred had no idea what Arthur was planning to do to him when he returned and began to think about the possibilities as the lack of sleep caught up with him and he drifted off in the chair; nothing but his crush littering his mind.

"Alfred wake up!" Alfred woke up by being shook the second time that day as he saw Arthur back in his uniform in front of him. He glanced up to the high window to see the stars peeking out, was he really asleep that long? Arthur smiled down at him as he woke up,

"About time git, come on it's getting late"; Arthur pulled him to his feet and out the door.

"Erm, where are we going?" Arthur ignored Alfred's question and instead waved his arm in the road to signal a passing taxi. Leaning to the window to tell the driver his address before sitting in the back and pulling Alfred in beside him, Alfred was grateful for the glass that separated them from the driver.

"So, I guess I'm thanking you for bringing me my bag, git."

"No prob, dude" Alfred practically beamed despite the insult, happy he could do something useful for someone for a change. "But why are we going to your place?"

"Well, I'm guessing you want something in return, right? It's not like someone would help me just for the sake of it". Alfred looked at Arthur, confused.

"Why wouldn't they?"

"Oh come on, as if you'd go through all the trouble of finding the club again, coming here straight after school and attempting to get past that creepy bouncer for nothing" Arthur replied giving Alfred a doubtful look.

"Nope, I just wanted to be the hero I guess, isn't it just fun to help the damsel in distress?" Arthur looked up at the American as Alfred said this, clearly dumbstruck.

"No one's ever done anything like that for me before…" Looking down and blushing in embarrassment and surprise at Alfred's kindness.

"Well, I feel honored to be the first" Alfred smiled at Arthur, leaning forward and lifting up Arthur's chin to see him smiling, his eyes glazed over as Alfred used the edge of his hand to wipe away any signs of tears. Arthur grabbed it and held it there; "Hey" Alfred cooed "Don't cry". Arthur looked back up at him as the taxi stopped and Arthur put the money through a gap in the glass before leaning past Alfred to get the door for them both. Alfred held him there, Arthur blushing at his action, "Dude, I told you, I won't accept anything in return" Arthur frowned before glancing at the ground.

"I don't want to have to owe you anything" He mumbled.

"You won't have to" Alfred replied.

"At least let me give you one thing"

"What's that?" Alfred questioned, only to be surprised by Arthur's lips meeting his own. After a second Alfred relaxed into the kiss, leaning into Arthur who pushed back as the kiss became more passionate. *Cough* *Cough* They were interrupted by the coughing of the taxi driver, clearly not wanting the other two to go any further in the back of his car. Arthur broke the kiss, leaving Alfred whining. He smirked,

"Now we're even"

"I guess I have to accept that" The American smiled back at the Englishman as he climbed off of Alfred and slipped out the car.

"I shall see you around, Alfred".

"Yeah, see ya" The American barely managed a goodbye as he watched Arthur's hips saunter away, smiling at the aftertaste of Arthur's lips on his own.

"So, where you going, kid?" Alfred told the taxi driver his address, watching Arthur smile from the doorframe of the apartments as the car drove away.

* * *

**"Woohoo! Finished :) Hope you enjoyed! Was a little longer than expected and...**

**That whole seen with Ludwig was completely pointless but YOLO XP I was soooooo close to adding smut and I feel like I sinned for that scene in the dressing room not containing a lap dance *Cries* You better appreciate me holding back all my perversion Gabbi XP Hurry up and develop relationships next chapter so I can add smut"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holy cow, I actually updated this thing after centuries! I could give you an excuse but y'all probably can guess I was just procrastinating and stuff like that, so I hope this smut satisfies you for now while my adorable little waifu writes the next chapter~**

* * *

Despite having the most boring and complicated lessons, Alfred was actually looking forward to going to school. Why? Because Arthur is in his classes; if it was like how it used to be: Alfred would be watching Arthur, but too shy to say anything to him. However, recent events have caused the American to consider the fact actually talking to people helps to develop the relationship rather than staring at them like a creep. He got changed into his clothes, plain ultramarine jeans and a plain shirt covered by his 'jock jacket' (You know exactly what jacket I'm on about guys). Combing through his hair and stealing a couple of pop tarts his brother had cooked for himself, he ran out of the house, charging straight to school. Entering the school, he had already encountered a ton of girls asking him out or trying to flirt but despite how pretty or fit these girls may have been, he knew only Artie was right for him. He peered into his chemistry lab, noticing the absence of the Brit. _He's probably just late or something... _He thought as he sat down on his uncomfortable hard chair. The bell had rung by now and a swarm of students had come through the door, but still no Arthur. The class had continued to progress and with each minute Alfred's panicking worsened. _Artie has never missed a day off... What if something bad happened to him?!_ He had not noticed his constant panicking had taken up the whole lesson and only snapped out of his 'mind palace' when the bell rang once more, causing him to stand up and walk out of the class, pushing people in his way. Rather than going to English literature, he snuck out of the building, and left the gates, doing his best not to be caught by anybody-

"Oi, Alfie! What're you doing?!" A familiar German asked. "You're not leaving me alone to suffer English are you?!"

"Gil... What did I say about calling me Alfie..." The American sighed, before continuing "I was just going to... Well..." he trailed off, not coming up with an excuse.

"Oh, you going to see your girlfriend?~" The Albino teased, "Kesesese, your secret is safe with me!" the American wasn't really going to complain about Gilbert's accusation, it was going to help him get to Artie and that is all that mattered...

"Yeah...That! Well, I'm going now... Tell Miss. I felt super ill and got sent home if she asks!" He yelled to his friend, before running out of the gates and towards Artie's flat.

* * *

He knocked on the door for the third time, cursing a little afterwards.

"Fuck Artie..." He sighed angrily, before he heard noise coming from inside the flat.

"Hold on a bloody second, will you?!" He heard the Brit groan. _At least I know he's alright..._ He heard the door unlock from inside, revealing Arthur...In just a towel, wrapped around his waist. _Oh my god..._ Alfred could've just came in his trousers just at the sight. Arthur's surprisingly toned body completely visible for Alfred and Alfred to see, his damp hair, brushed back slightly, making it look a little neater, while his body was still dripping with water from the shower... "Like what you see, love~" His thoughts were interrupted by the Brit's seductive purr. Alfred's face turned crimson, avoiding Arthur's gaze. He tried to avoid commenting on it, and attempted to change the topic.

"Uh... I just came t-to check up with you a-and see if y-you were o-ok..." He stuttered, his voice breaking mid sentence, Arthur merely chuckled in response, before walking back into his apartment, pointing at Alfred with his index finger to come in too. Alfred moved as if he had no control of his body, slowly walking into the flat and shutting the door behind him, Arthur gestured him to the sofa, sitting down on it, with his legs crossed.

"Um...So why weren't you at school?" Alfred asked curiously, still avoiding Arthur's gaze, to which Arthur only sighed.

"Talking about school right now?... I suppose if you insist on knowing, I had to work later than usual last night so I was extremely tired this morning and only recently woke up..." He said, rubbing his smooth pale hand through his hair.

"Oh so that was it?!" Alfred exclaimed. "Man, I ditched school and probably got into trouble for nothing then..." he commented. Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"You skipped class to check up on me?" He asked, looking flattered. "My, what a noble little hero you are... I suppose your kind deeds cannot simply go unrewarded, no?" He said in a rather suggestive tone, Alfred's face turned even redder, if such a bright red could even be achieved, that was it. But before Alfred could say anything, his lips were connected to Arthur's. Though initially shocked, he kissed back, getting closer to the Brit who deepened the kiss further, Arthur bit Alfred's lip playfully, causing the American to gasp. Arthur used this opportunity to slip his tongue through Alfred's mouth, exploring the moist cavern, their tongues tangled in the most exotic dance. Alfred was too enveloped into the kiss he didn't even notice Arthur beginning to remove his shirt. Arthur broke the kiss, causing Alfred to groan in disappointment, causing the Brit to smirk triumphantly. He moved onto kissing Alfred's neck, sucking and biting certain areas to claim Alfred was **_his._** The shirt was then somehow removed completely, before the Brit returned to attacking his soon-to-be lover's neck before moving to Al's collarbone. The American could do nothing but try to resist the urge to moan, however, a moan soon escaped Alfred's plump lips when Arthur had begun to tease his nipples, tracing circles around them before using his mouth to suck on them softly causing them to harden. The American could feel his member harden due to the work of his crush, and the other noticed, he grinned before teasing.

"My, you're a little too excited..." He began to undo Alfred's jeans, removing them completely, he teased the sensitive flesh through the remaining cloth covering it, causing Alfred to whimper, and feel a shiver go down his spine. From removing the boxers, Alfred gasped at the cold air circulating around his hard-on, before the cold air was replaced by Arthur's warm breath, Alfred shuddered but a loud moan erupted from his mouth when Arthur used his tongue to gently lick the tip, before his mouth travelled down the American's hardened shaft, and his hands massaging Alfred's smooth toned thighs... Alfred, continued to moan, bucking his hips upwards, holding Arthur's head down lightly. Arthur, began to swirl his tongue around the shaft, and began to cause vibrations, causing the American to arch his back, moaning loudly as he once again bucked his hips.

"Art...I'm close-"He panted huskily, the Brit considered this a signal to speed up. Until the American had reached his limit, releasing his seed into Arthur's moan, yelling his name as he closed his lust-clouded eyes. The Brit swallowed all of his seed, licking his lips afterwards, he then whispered seductively into Alfred's ear...

"We're not quite done, love..." He removed his towel, revealing his hardened member to Alfred, who could do nothing but stare at the sight, his face still tinted pink from embarrassment and from the heat radiating from the two. Arthur kissed Alfred on the forehead gently, before touching Alfred's lips with 3 fingers... "Suck" He commanded in a tone Alfred couldn't simply deny. He opened his mouth willingly for Arthur, using his tongue to coat Arthur's fingers generously, Arthur couldn't help but to get turned on further at the sight in front of him. He removed his fingers from his mouth, and replaced them with his own mouth, slipping his tongue into Alfred's wet cavern once again, entangling their tongues together, as Arthur slipped a single digit into Alfred's entrance. The American initially gasped into the kiss at the feeling, wincing a little, Arthur broke the kiss, looking lovingly into the American's cyan orbs, Alfred simply nodded, knowing well what the look was saying, Arthur then started to kiss the American once more, moving slowly in and out of the American, until he was used to it. He then added another finger, the American didn't react as much this time, however let out another moan, as the digits thrusted in and out of him until-

"A-Artie!~" Alfred begged lustfully, the Brit merely smirked, immediately knowing of what he hit, he continues to aim for that area, slipping in a third digit, without the American realising. Alfred moaned shamelessly as his back arched, clinging onto Arthur tightly, however the moaned soon ceased when Arthur removed his fingers... His moans then turned into disappointed whimpers. But soon realised why the Brit had stopped as he had lined himself up with Al's entrance. The look Alfred gave the Brit was of pure lust, love and hunger, and Arthur had considered this permission as he slowly entered Alfred, gasping at the feeling of Alfred surrounding him, the American winced a little, but nodded for Arthur to continue regardless. He sped up as he noticed Al's pain turned into pleasure, as the moans continued to escape his mouth, Arthur began to moan too.

"God... You're so tight, Alfred~" He purred huskily, beginning to speed up and pound harder into his partner. Alfred, clung onto Arthur once more, bucking his hips wanting Arthur to go even deeper inside him. This continued, increasing in friction and speed until Arthur had his Alfred's special spot that makes him scream.

"Artie... There a-again..." he panted, not being able to take this much longer, as his lust-filled eyes watched Arthur with amazement, as he continued to thrust in that spot once more but with more force. "Art... Oh god...P-Please..." he begged again, the Brit got closer to his ear whispering seductively:

"Scream my name, Alfred, show me how you feel." Alfred couldn't take it no longer as he hit his climax, screaming his crush's name until he ran out of breath, and releasing his seed all over their chests; soon after, Arthur released into Alfred's hole, removing himself before falling next to the American. "Alfred, never leave me. Never..." He sighed.

"I-I won't..." Alfred whispered in response, his world fading to black as tiredness overcomes him...

* * *

**Well yay! I did something, so please review, and continue to support this extremely slow fan fiction XD**


	4. Chapter 4

_**'Yay~ 4th chapter~ Um... eventually. I apologise I took so long~ Have some smut. Also~ I wrote a deleted scene sort of for chapter 2 where Alfred receives a lap dance so if you want to read that go over to my account. It's Martini1x . So that is something else for you. Enjoy~'**_

_**She doesn't have an excuse by the way, I've been constantly telling her to do this, she just procrastinates badly**_

* * *

Alfred awoke in an unfamiliar bed a short time later, looking around himself to try and identify his location before previous events came back to mind and he blushed at the memory, sitting up and moving slightly in the bed awkwardly only to wish he hadn't when he recalled he hadn't cleaned up from what had happened earlier. His face going red as he felt a something sticky in a place he wouldn't like to mention and awkwardly looked around the room, hoping Arthur could tell him where the bathroom was so he could clean himself up.

He looked up only to find the person in question entering the room fully dressed, this making Alfred more embarrassed comparing to the fact he wore nothing. The American trying to cover himself up with a thin bed sheet as he questioned Arthur, stumbling over his words as a reddish tint coloured his cheeks.

"Um I-I, could you show me t-to the bathroom?"

Arthur chuckled at Alfred's behaviour, amused by how embarrassed he was and obviously just wanting to tease the American lad further.

"And why might you need to know hm?"

"W-well I need to..."

Alfred trailed off, not knowing how to explain his situation to his crush further without getting embarrassed about it and it didn't once occur to him to just lie and say he needed the bathroom. Not getting embarrassed was clearly a lost cause anyway as he continued to blush.

"Need to what?"

Arthur sitting down on the edge of the bed, a smug smile on his lips as he watched Alfred move a little under the sheet awkwardly, attempting to avoid eye contact though there was clearly no point in trying when Arthur took a hold of his face and forcefully but gently turned his head towards him.

Alfred's blush only darkened as he eventually answered

"I-I need to h-have a shower 'cause... from before..."

Arthur smirked and rose from the bed, walking out the room to the bathroom and gesturing with his hand for the American to follow him, Alfred getting up from the bed but sitting back down awkwardly as soon as he did, blushing fiercely as the Englishman turned back around, a smirk on his lips.

"Hm? What's wrong Alfred?"

"U-um" Alfred looking away, his hands on the bed as he didn't dare get up again.

"B-but if I get up It, it'll... "

Alfred's words trailed off, blushing as he was obviously avoiding saying the rest of the sentence.

"It'll what?"

Arthur smirking as he walked over to Alfred, the bright blush on the American's cheeks remaining as he mumbled

"I-It'll... It'll drip..."

Arthur smirked and sat back down briefly, wrapping his arm around Alfred's back and picking him up, Alfred wrapped in the blanket as Arthur carried him bridal style to the bathroom, the embarrassed American blushing.

"B-but you can't, I-I'm too heavy"

Arthur chuckled and put the American down on the edge of the bath-joint shower.

"T-thanks"

Arthur smiled rather smugly as he pulled the sheet from Alfred, who almost squealed and tried to cover himself up, stepping into the shower but not turning around to turn it on, his cheeks red as he felt Arthur's cum dripping down the back of his legs.

"Aren't you gonna turn it on?"

A smirk on Arthur's lips as he knew exactly why the American dared not to turn, Alfred just shook his head; clearly not keen on supplying an answer.

"Then how are you going to wash, hm?"

Alfred just shrugged, staying silent.

"Unless~" Arthur smirked as he stepped into the shower.

"You just want me to come in with you all along~"

Alfred blushed deeply as Arthur put his hand against the wall next to the American's head, turning the switch to activate the water and turn the shower on, both of them getting soaked as a result, Arthur just smiling smugly despite the water making his clothes stick to him.

Alfred blushed at this, trying not to stare as he could see Arthur's body clearly through his shirt, the brit chuckling as he tilted Alfred's chin, pulling him in for a passionate kiss as the water washed over them both. Alfred blushing and kissing back as Arthur slid his hands down the American's back, before picking him up again, his hands groping Alfred's arse as Alfred made a small noise in surprise but didn't complain as he continued to kiss the brit back; although it was clear to anyone Arthur was the one dominating the kiss.

Arthur placing Alfred on the side of the bath against the wall, the American blushing darkly as Arthur broke the kiss and pushed Alfred's legs up, allowing for him to easily see what Alfred had been embarrassed about and hiding the entire time. Arthur just smirked at Alfred's blush, rather unfazed as he leant forward and began to teasingly lick the American's hole now it was in sight.

Alfred almost squeaked in surprise and let out a gasp, his words barely coming out as whimpers.

"N-No, d-don't lick it!"

Despite Alfred's protests Arthur clearly wasn't planning on stopping as he continued to lick the American slowly. Alfred wriggling but the Englishman keeping a strong hold on his thighs as he slowly forced his tongue inside the protesting younger man as his whimpers gradually turned to moans.

"A-Ah Arthur, s-stop. I-It's dirty- ah!"

"Then why won't you let me clean it love?"

Arthur's voice seductive before he quickly went back to continue what he'd started, probing Alfred's hole with his hot tongue as now all Alfred could do was moan as a result. The American quickly moving his hand to his mouth to muffle the lewd sounds but Arthur clearly not approving of the idea, briefly stopping again to look up at Alfred, a smirk on his lips.

"Oh don't do that, won't you let me hear you moan for me Alfred?"

Alfred blushing fiercely, but submissively removed his hand from his mouth, instead entangling it in Arthur's hair as he smiled smugly and leaned forward, wanting to make Alfred moan for him once again as he pushed his tongue inside the younger man, who now moaned loudly. The sound echoing off the bathroom walls now there was nothing to stop it as Arthur continued; thoroughly enjoying the sounds from his lover.

"S-Stop! I-It's too- ah!"

Arthur's eyes widened in surprise and he quickly pulled back, but not fast enough as Alfred released, calling out the Brit's name as he did. Arthur closing his eyes as quite a bit hit his face, Alfred panting heavily and not noticing at first as his eyes were firmly closed. Arthur blinked for a second before he smirked.

"How cute. You came just from me licking your hole"

Alfred opened his eyes now, blushing brightly as he looked down at Arthur.

"D-Don't be so lewd…I-I couldn't help it. It was your fault!"

Now noticing Arthur's face. "S-Sorry about that..."

"Oh, that's quite alright love"

Alfred's blush darkened at that and he nodded swiftly, looking away a little.

"Though... I sorta wanna help...Y-You helped me after all..."

Arthur raised an eyebrow with a smirk, not expecting the American to offer such a thing.

"Oh and how would you plan to do that, hm?"

Alfred continued to blush as he turned to Arthur nervously and leaned to him, hesitantly licking the cum from his face slowly, although he scrunched his face up a little at the taste, he kept going until the majority of it was gone.

Arthur rather amused as he captured the American's lips in a kiss, Alfred's eyes widened in surprise as Arthur forced his mouth open and kissed him deeply, Alfred moaning slightly into the kiss as Arthur slid his tongue into his mouth, Alfred allowing him to pass some of the cum to his own mouth and swallow it greedily as he continued to kiss the American.

Pushing him against the bathroom wall but moving his hand down before sliding two fingers inside him. Alfred took a sharp intake of breath in surprise and winced a little at the intrusion but relaxed after a second after again finding Arthur's lips on his own. The Brit moving his fingers in and out of the American slowly as Alfred broke the kiss, moaning softly as he held onto Arthur's shoulders as he moved his hand faster, using the two fingers to stretch Alfred before he slid in a third, moving them quickly as Alfred moaned loudly, but let out a small whimper as he felt emptiness on Arthur slowly removing them.

The brit smirking slightly as he pushed Alfred against the cold wall, lining himself up before he pushed himself inside him, Alfred's breathing uneven as he closed his eyes tight, trying to adjust to the Englishman's size quickly as Arthur pushed himself fully inside him before beginning to move back and forth slowly.

Alfred holding onto his shoulders tightly as he moaned, Arthur picking up the pace and moving faster as he was soon panting slightly, continuously moved in and out of Alfred quickly. His moans joining the American's as they both held onto each other tightly, Arthur trying his best to hit that place in Alfred he'd learnt from before would make him beg for more.

"Ah! A-Arthur! There! P-Please!"

Arthur ensuring to hit that spot each time as he pounded into Alfred who almost screamed at the intense pleasure.

"I-I'm gonna- Ah~! Arthur~!"

Alfred releasing onto their chests and Arthur shouting his name in return as Alfred tightened around him and he came inside him soon after. Both panting softly as an after effect as Alfred weakly clung onto Arthur, burying his face into his crush's shoulder as he leant on him. Arthur smiling a little and cleaning them both with the water as Alfred blushed and looked away.

Arthur chuckled a little and kissed the American briefly as soon as he'd finished, turning to turn off the shower and lead him out. Alfred shaking a little as he still got his strength back, but stepping out of the shower with Arthur slowly.

"I-I think we missed school for the rest of the day..."

"Of course we did, love it' dark out"

Alfred blushed a little, but didn't question the nickname.

"I-I should probably get home soon..." Arthur looked a little disappointed but quickly hid it behind a smug smile.

"I'm sure no one would mind if you spent a night with me, hm?"

Alfred shrugged a little, looking away and shaking his head.

"No..."

"Then it's settled"

Arthur held out his hand to Alfred, who took it and let Arthur lead him to the bedroom. Both sliding under the covers and Arthur moving to Alfred to kiss him sweetly as he reached above him with his hand and clicked off the light.

* * *

_**The next chapter will be up in the next 2 weeks the latest, as well as the finale-chapter *Gasps* Of study partners and the next chapter of the new fic I started, the passion to my words. So please do follow, favourite and REVIEW this please, if you spot any errors or if you want to give the writer a cookie... I don't know, just do it :P**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry for such a small and slow update, I've been really sick and exhausted lately, and haven't had the motivation to do anything, and not to forget school has started and it's just drained everything out of me... But regardless, here you go!**

* * *

"Dad, I-I'm gay" Alfred chocked out nervously, anxious to see his father's reaction.

"Hi gay, I'm dad" His father replied almost without hesitation, Alfred was speechless for a moment but his silence was interrupted by a roar of laughter which originated from his father. "I'm joking, Alfred...Seriously though, how long have you known you've been that way?"

"Well, 2 years..." Alfred replied, still a little taken back.

"What?! You should've told me sooner, son! I'm thoroughly offended..." His father pouted, god, he was so child-like at times. "Well no matter what, as long as you keep your grades up and shit like that, I'm okay with you liking cock" Alfred almost chocked on air from how bluntly his father had put it, causing him to yell in protest, leading to another amused chuckle escaping his dad. "Well, do you have a boyfriend~?" his father, Allen asked amused, to which Alfred wasn't able to reply, sure he's had sex with Arthur, twice now, not only that but was Alfred's first; however, was it just a onetime thing? No. Alfred couldn't think about it that way, nor could he consider them to be a couple too.

"N-No...Not yet" Alfred gave Allen a small half-hearted smile. Alfred decided he should discuss the matter with the Brit later. "I'm leaving for school now, see ya" Alfred quickly changed the subject, leaving the house without allowing his father enough time to reply. Fortunately for him, he arrived early, which was rather unusual for the American, this gave him the perfect opportunity to find Arthur...

* * *

He knocked on the door leading to the council room, where Arthur usually is in the morning. He waited patiently for some form of answer.

"Come in" the Brit's beautiful voice echoed from within the room, and Alfred had opened the door almost an instant afterwards. "Ah, Alfred, what brings you here?" Arthur offered the American a surprising warm smile. It took a moment for Alfred's brain to process his words, almost too allured by how amazing the Brit looks today...But then again, to Alfred, Arthur always looks great.

"W-Well, erm..." Alfred paused, coming to the realisation that he hasn't exactly prepared for this yet. The Brit offered him a smile, moving his hand to gesture him to continue. "Um, I was wondering well..." He started to twiddle his thumbs, his anxiety getting the worse of him, Arthur let out a small sigh, walking over to where the American was standing, and practically shoved him onto the small couch which resided by the wall of the room, and before the cerulean eyed male could even react, Arthur had smashed onto his. Alfred was tempted to push him away before it got out of hand, but he knew. Nobody resists Arthur Kirkland. Ever. He responded, kissing back with equal need, to which Arthur smirked into the kiss, moving onto Alfred, straddling him and had licked the American's lips, very faintly however, Alfred had noticed and started to part his lips more to allow him access. The president's tongue explored Alfred's mouth, tasting almost every millimetre, and he whimpered a little in response, greedy and wanting more. He felt a little disappointed when the Brit had removed his lips from his. But he wasn't certain as to what was happening, as his arms were now pinned above his head and the Brit had an undetectable emotion that was worn.

"Alfred, tell me." Arthur whispered, advancing closer, starting to kiss and nip at his neck. Alfred felt a little overwhelmed, not sure how he could explain it, and nothing more than a small whine escaped his plump, swollen lips. "Alfred." Arthur repeated, in a much more stern tone, it almost made the American feel small in comparison...If he didn't have such a big ego.

"S-Seeing as w-we've done all this...A-Are we you know...Official?" Alfred gave in, asking the question which was lingering in his mind for so long. The Brit froze, moving upwards to look at the American with a blank expression. For a moment, Alfred felt a little frightened and anxious as to what the answer could be, however his expectations were way off as Arthur burst into laughter, Alfred felt as if he were being mocked.

"You dumb git, who said we weren't together?" The Brit chuckled, and the American felt relieved instantly. Arthur had pecked Alfred's lips briefly before returning to his position behind his desk. "Now run along, love. Class started 5 minutes ago..." Arthur commented and had a smirk on his face seeing how bashful and clumsy Alfred was as he stumbled out of the room. If only he realised the amount of marks Arthur had been so kind to bestow upon him. He may not have noticed, but you can be perfectly certain everybody else did.

* * *

**I told you it was short, oh welp. I hope you enjoyed it anyway and stuff like that... Peace! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, she wrote the chapter EVENTUALLY...Though I will ensure that I do update the next one faster than she did.**

* * *

Alfred sat in class, a big smile on his face, but he couldn't help being happy after it had been confirmed that he was now official with Arthur. Gilbert, who was sitting to his left, nudged him with his elbow while the teacher had her back turned, he'd obviously noticed the American's super smiley mood and the way Alfred was beaming it was pretty obvious to the whole class he was cheerful about something.

"Psst, Alfie, what's got you so happy?" There almost seemed to be a mocking tone to his voice, but Alfred ignored it, thinking it was probably just his imagination. Alfred grinned at Gil and was about to say something before the teacher turned, glaring at Gilbert for a second as he quickly put his head down and pretended to be working. As soon as she turned her back again, he looked back to Alfred.

"So?"

"Me and-" He stopped, could he trust Gil enough to tell him this? And somehow he felt Arthur wouldn't be too happy for him if he let it slip, he chewed his lip in thought as Gilbert waited for what he was going to say, looking slightly amused.

"Um... Me and... er... that person you saw me sneak out to meet yesterday, we're official now!" The German raised an eyebrow at the peculiar way he'd worded it, though Alfred had just wanted to avoid saying something that would give the game away, it was Arthur's secret too, and he felt he should ask him first before letting it go around the school. Alfred grinned to try and cover it up and Gilbert just shrugged it off, before smiling back.

"Kesesese, Good for you Al! She good lookin'?" Alfred paused before he nodded slowly, not wanting to lie, but he could pretend he's misheard? Though he swore Gil still sounded mocking; 'Maybe he's always sounded like that and I'd just never noticed?' The thought crossed Alfred's mind, but he kept quiet about it, not wanting to offend or accuse him of anything when he wasn't certain.

"Well don't stay so quiet about it, what's her name?"

"Name?" Alfred knew he wouldn't be able to just fluke this question without at least telling a small white lie, fortunately the teacher decided to turn around again at that moment.

"That's it! Gilbert! Move here to the front on the class." The other students all looked to Gilbert, who just grinned, as always, liking the attention.

"Kesesese, You can't tell ze awesome me what to do!" The class reacted with a chorus of 'ooo's as the teacher pointed to the chair again, a tone of boredom in her voice as she was clearly too used to Gilbert's antics.

"If you move now I'll consider giving you detention for one hour instead of two" Some of the class members laughed as Gilbert protested, but eventually he reluctantly dragged himself to the front of the class, slumping in the seat as the teacher nodded and -satisfied- returned to writing notes on the board. Alfred released a breath he didn't realise he'd been holding and relaxed, looking at the board and jotting down random notes for the rest of the duration of class; while ignoring any strange looks he seemed to get from other classmates.

* * *

Alfred walked through the corridors to his next class, a smile on his face as he still felt the glow from his crush on Arthur finally leading somewhere. Everyone seemed to be in just as good a mood as him, smiling and laughing and he returned the favour with greetings and high fives to those he came across. Heading to the English department, he bumped into his little brother, Mathew, who was in the year below him.

"Oops! Sorry Mattie! Almost missed you there..." The purple-eyed male just smiled and was about to say something before his eyes seemed to widen in surprise at the sight of Alfred, who frowned, confused.

"What? Is there something on my face?"

"Er... Y-You might want to look in the mirror..."

"Huh? Woah, wait up!" Alfred found himself dragged off by Matthew, the uncharacteristically rough gesture letting Alfred know something must be up as Matthew pulled him into the student bathroom.

* * *

Alfred's eyes were wide as he looked in the mirror, finally able to see the overly obvious love-bites that Arthur had left scattered across the skin of his neck, but he soon spluttered and burst into laughter, Matthew only looking at him with a confused expression.

"So THAT's why everyone was looking at me weird" Alfred seeming rather amused while Matthew shuffled from foot to foot, feeling a little awkward about the situation.

"D-Don't you care if people see?" Alfred shrugged.

"Psh, people can assume what they like, besides, I can get Artie back for it later~" Alfred continued to look in the mirror, despite what he'd said, trying to position his collar so the marks would be hidden, but stopped and turned to Matthew when he saw his brother's shocked expression in the reflection.

"What?"

"Y-You said... You mean... Arthur?! Arthur Kirkland?!" Alfred blinked in confusion for a second, at first not realising he'd let the name slip, before he opened his mouth in realisation, about to argue his case before he closed it again, not sure what to say and settling with a coy smile and a shrug. Matthew still seemed shocked before he then folded his arms and looked away, upset.

"I at least expect you to tell your brother..." Alfred sighed, putting his hand on Matthew's shoulder and turning him back to face him.

"There's not much to tell, bro, I'm gay, I'm kicking it off with Arthur. It's not that big a deal" Matthew almost did a double take at Alfred's bluntness, before he nodded, mumbling.

"I don't mind... I just thought you'd trust me enough to tell me first..."

"I do trust you! Besides, me and Arthur were only official today. But next time something big happens you'll be the first to know, okay?" Matthew seemed to ponder over it for a second before he replied.

"Okay... Promise?"

"Promise" Alfred grinned, moving over to the door and leaning on it.

"You comin' then?" Matthew nodded and with a small smile, quickly followed Alfred out into the corridor, both already trying to come up with excuses to tell their teachers as to why they were late as they dashed to their classes. In the rush and drama of the situation, neither of them noticing the locked stall, or the person who left it a moment after they'd gone. Someone who had just so happened to 'overhear' their entire conversation...


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it's so short guys, I hope this gives it some drama, it's hard to write when you aren't writing the whole thing, and rather every other chapter...**

* * *

Whenever Gilbert finds out a little bit of gossip, he ensures everybody else does too. And that is precisely what he did. Every cheerleader, jock, nerd and even the punk-group nobody likes to associate with soon learnt that Alfred F Jones, one of the toughest and best football players in their school, was Arthur Kirkland's bitch, to put it bluntly. Alfred kept his gaze to the floor and made no eye contact with a single soul.

"Hey Jones, is it true? You bein' boned by Kirkland?" one male spoke to him, Alfred blushed, and continued to walk without answering.

"Who would've guessed Alfred would be bottom?" he heard another say to the school-shipper, Elizabeta.

"I knew it! Kiku owes me so much money" She giggled with glee, which many would agree is better than her more violent streak, that cannot be mentioned to the gossiping-Prussian without him collapsing to the floor covering his crotch as if recently hit. Alfred could only blush further, this surely has taken a huge blow to his reputation, many used to think he was not to be messed with but now, putting it bluntly, is taking it in the arse by somebody who reads all the time and is significantly smaller (Though Alfred knows for certain that Arthur has a considerably large...).

"I would prefer it if you kept your...disgusting thoughts to yourself, Elizabeta." He heard his lover's voice, full of irritation and power. Those who have been unfortunate to get on Arthur's bad side were already aware of his wrath if his word is not followed.

"But-"

"No buts, just get to class." Arthur snarled, raising his finger to point towards the almost empty classrooms. Liz soon scampered off, along with many who were waiting to interrogate Alfred. His new boyfriend, which just calling him that made Alfred's heart swoon all over again, turned to him giving him a look of concern. "Are you alright, love? I can give your teacher an excuse for you not to attend class if you wish."

"No...It's fine, really. Thanks anyway, Artie." Alfred gave Arthur a small smile, though the Brit already identified it as fake, but he sighed regardless, and let him go to class. He didn't want to force him into anything, though he had a feeling...Something was going to start, though he wasn't sure when.

* * *

Towards the end of the day, Arthur had said he had to stay a little longer, and Alfred was more than welcome to wait. However, Alfred just wanted nothing but to go home, so he left. He wiped away a single tear which fell from his cerulean eyes. And upon raising his head he saw a few of his team mates, which appeared to be waiting for him.

"Shit..." Alfred muttered, looking at them. Just his luck, first was the interrogation then this.

"Oi Jones, just give up. You know you won't win this." one large jock called out to him.

"Why are you doing this, guys?" Alfred pleaded, he was not in the mood for a fight. Another of the group cracked his knuckles and spat on the ground.

"I don't wanna be playing with a little faggot like you..." He growled, approaching Alfred and pushing him roughly to the ground. Alfred gulped and instantly panicked, trying to escape the hold which a couple of them created.

"L-Let me go..." He struggled, but his efforts only served to earn him a large blow to the face. He thought he could potentially be put into hospital, though out of nowhere, Arthur appeared, his timing was impeccable, as always; but what good could he do?

"Gentleman." Arthur said, his tone calm, the atmosphere seemed so tense, yet his composure was so well maintained.

"What do you want, you gay bastard?!" One of the jocks holding Alfred down demanded, Arthur chuckled. It truly scared Alfred.

"Was that meant to be an insult? For your information, I am indeed gay and I am a bastard. If this was an attempt to taunt or offend me, then I'm sincerely disappointed. I suggest you let go of him, he's mine." His tone turned dark upon those last words, though Alfred was pleased to hear him say that, hearing Arthur being possessive. Maybe he is going crazy.

"Are you taking the piss? What can you do? It's after school, and you're outnumbered." Another mentioned, looking at the Brit as if he was crazy.

"I intend on doing nothing, if you let him go..." He replied, sending daggers at each member of the mob.

"Oh screw this." One yelled, charging at Arthur. He did not seem fazed and almost in a sudden, his leg lifted and made contact with the attacker's chin, the result didn't look very pleasant, for the jock. The others let go of Alfred, who was in near tears for Arthur.

"Artie, run!" He begged, Arthur only smirked.

"Why should I? I'm at an advantage." He explained and raised his arm revealing he was grasping a hand gun he had pulled out his bag, all the teens froze.

"Look man, put it away...I'll call the cops." one warned.

"Oh? And have to explain how you have been discriminating on another and attacked him and I am only doing this out of self-defence. And besides...You have no evidence, this is not mine and I have connections with people who can always...dispose of you. Never to be seen again~" Arthur explained, walking towards Alfred, helping him up.

"Shit, he's crazy, let's get out of here." And upon saying this, they fled. Arthur immediately put the gun back in his bag and embraced Alfred.

"Oh god... I'm sorry, I should've gotten here sooner..."

"It's fine, it's over now...Is what you said true?" He asked, surely Arthur didn't have such dangerous contacts.

"No." Arthur chuckled. "It was complete and utter bullshit." Alfred laughed, kissing Arthur's cheek. "I'll drop you off, love." He offered, and did exactly as he said.

* * *

As soon as Alfred was gone, he frowned. He knew it's wrong to keep such things secret, but then again, he wished that he himself did not remember those dark days, being "punk" and being a part of something much larger than he could comprehend at that age. He just hoped upon graduating he would soon be out of these times and be able to do something more for him, and perhaps for Alfred.

"Francis?" Arthur asked once he had picked up the phone. "I'll need you to get Yao for me, when's he coming in next?" He wasn't rejoining the organisation, that Yao operated whilst disguised as some pervert always hanging around the club. Though he needed a favour, and he was very willing to pay back anything in order to get it.


End file.
